Damned Little Girls
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: The girls finally stand up to 'A'.
1. A

Aria's P.O.V

I just got back from my loves house, then i felt my phone buzz.

Aria,

Did the teacher give you an A ?

I bet he didn't your still a vigin after all.-

A.

I decided i would play her game as well.

A.

YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, SO LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE, OR I SWEAR YOU WILL PAY. Got it ?

She replyed back quickly.

Aria.

;) No problem !

-A


	2. All in One Breath

Aria's P.O.V

''I _was_ careful,'' I explained to Hanna for the fifth time

''No matter how careful we were, it always seems to know where we are and what we're doing'' Spencer said

''Speaking of doing. What were you doing, ?'' Hanna asked

''Or who were you doing, ?'' Emily added

''OK, stop ! I was just at the Mall, now please stop interrogating me,'' I said as they held thier hands up.

''We are innocent here,'' Emily said

''Some of use are at least...'' Hanna said quietly thinking no one heard her. News flash: I did.

''What was that, Hanna ?'' I said making sure she knew I heard her. She glared

''Nothing'' She said as all of our phones buzzed at the same time

''Oh, its just my dad'' Spencer said

''Mine is from my mom'' Emily, Aria, and Hanna said at the same time

''I gotta go'' Spencer said

''Same here'' I said

''Ditto'' Emily said

''Yeah. Me too'' Hanna said

Hanna's P.O.V

I drove down to Battleside Creek where mom said to meet. She wasn't here so I called her.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring..._It rang until my ears thought they could bleed. It finally went to machine.

''Hey mom, its me, I am at the Creek, just letting you know. Um see you in a minute, bye'' I sighed and heard a car pull up

''Hey mom, I just left you a message'' I said and I looked and saw it was Emily

''Um, your not my mom, ?'' Emily asked

''And your not mine,'' I said

Then suddenly someone else pulled up. It was Spencer.

''What is going on ? Where is my dad ?'' Spencer asked

''We didn't push him off the bridge if thats what you're thinking'' I said

''He's not here, none of our parents are,'' Emily said

''Wait ! What did the text say ?'' Hanna asked as they pulled thier cell phones out and read the texts.

_**Spencer.**_

_**Hey, its dad I am useing a co-workers phone. Meet me at Battleside Creek in 10 minutes-**_

_**Love Dad.**_

_**Hanna.**_

_**Hey, its mom I am useing a co-workers phone. Meet me at Battleside Creek in 10 minutes-**_

_**Love Mom.**_

_**Emily.**_

_**Hey, its mom I am useing a co-workers phone. Meet me at Battleside Creek in 10 minutes-**_

_**Love Mom.**_

''Oh, god'' i said

Aria's P.O.V

I was soo confused Mom told me to meet her at Dalton Bay. We never go there ?

''Aria'' Mom said as she knocked on my window

''You scared me !'' I said as I rolled down my window

''Sorry'' She said

''So why Dalton Bay ?'' I asked

''It was important, I didn't know where you were, so I just thought of..here'' She said

''Ok, so did you need to tell me something ?'' I asked

''Yes. I'm trying this new thing called tell your daughter everything, and well here goes. Me and your father are divorcing and he is moving out, he is going to Australia, he wanted to know if you wanted to live with him'' She said

Sigh.


	3. Boys with Candy

Aria's P.O.V

Me and Mom sat there. In silence.

''I can't say it's a shock about him moving out. But I am suprised he wants me to go with him''

''I was too'' Mom said, as she looked down to her hands which were shaking in her lap

''I...I have to much going for me here, and I think I am just now starting to like it here'' I said as looked back at Mom's expression, she looked...relieved ?

''And Alison, ?'' She asked

''What about Alison ? I've moved on, I get it, she's dead, not coming back''

''Just...think about it'' She said as she moved away from my window

''How long do I have to think ?'' I asked

''He is leaving tommorow'' She said as she walked back to her car. I sighed and put my head on the wheel. Then my pocket vibrated, I pulled my phone out and my eyes grew wide and annoyed when I saw who it was from.

**Aria-**

**You and I both know you will never 'get over me' so enjoy living here. I know you won't leave. You can't, you'll be dead before you get out of here.**

**-Love ya, A**

And here we go again.

Hanna's P.O.V

Great, another trick.

I sighed and sighed until my hair long blond hair stayed up in it's bow. I had just got back from gym, so I was tired, I quickly grabbed my gym bag and ran right into the school nerd (A/N, I totally forgot the nerd's name. The one that Hanna has been hanging out with, so I will just call him Tim)

-Tim, he kept giving me googly eyes as he helped me picked my stuff up.

''Hello, Hanna'' Tim said, Ew, I think I just saw his pimples glow with happiness.

''Hi, Tim'' I said, annoyed

''You...You..know my name ?'' He asked, dazzled

''Yeah. But that's just me, I remember every one's name'' I said making up a lame excuse

''Oh'' He said, slightly hurt

''Yeah, well I gotta go, see you Monday'' I said, happily walking out of there

As I got to my gym locker, I just happened to notice no one was there, I looked on top of my locker and noticed a locket shaped like a heart, then I remember where I saw this before.

FLASHBACK.

''Hey, Ali. What's your secret ?'' Emily asked casually as Alison went to the fridge and grabbed a class of pink lemonade. We has just got back from the beach and we were playing 'What's your secret'

''Um...I once made out with Toby'' She said with a dark look in her eye

''No way !'' Spencer said

''Ew, Toby ?'' I asked

''He was normal before'' Alison said

''Oh, Hanna here'' The girls said handing me a little blue box

''What is this ?'' I asked

''Nothing special, we all have one'' Ali said as she showed her's. I opened my box and revealed mine. A heart-shaped locket with a pink diamond in the middle. Aria had a purplee diamond, Alison's was red, Spencer's was pink, Emily's was orange.

''Now we will _always_ be together'' Ali said as we got in a group hug

END FLASHBACK.

I held the locket tightly in my hand, then I dropped it in my bag. As I opened my locker a note fell out.

**Hanna-**

**I always thought you prefered nerds to **_**real**_** man candy**

**-A**

Will this ever end ?


	4. RoundTicket

Emily's P.O.V

''..History Assiments are due _Monday_, I will not accept it Tuesday or later. Move on, Class'' Mister Fisher said as he eyes pierced down on me, I felt tiny under his freakishly long-lasting stare.

''Um, did you need to talk to me, ?'' I asked as I grabbed my light green sweater and threw it over my pink t-shirt.

''Yes. Actually I did. And i'm glad your observant'' He said

_Observant ? I wasn't being observant, how could I not notice when your creepy eyes are staring down at me._

''What is it, ?'' I asked, eager to get out of class and talk to Maya.

''Your grade's have been dropping, I need to know that swimming isn't interferring with your work ? I can pull you out you know ?'' He can do that ? I asked myself

''No, it's fine. I've just been..thing's have been crazy lately'' I said

''Improve'' He said

''OK'' I said a little to harshly as I walked out of class and creeped down the empty halls, suddenly I heard someone tapping on something.

''Come out, come out, wherever you are !'' I taunted, suddenly a letter landed on my burgandy flip-flops.

**-Emily,**

**Wrong-o ! Your the one that needs to 'come out' little Maya's fun isn't she ? For now. Than you'll have a round-ticket back to boys-town !**

**-A**

Oh my gosh


	5. Never Reply To A

Spencer's P.O.V

''Um, do you have english 1 tomorrow, ?'' I asked my classmate Miranda Hidgons as I walked down the halls of the quiet school.

''No, do you have history ?'' She asked. Me and Miranda had the same lunch period and had Science together, we were observing tomorrows schedules together.

''With Mr. Peterman,'' I said glaring to myself, Mr. Peterman was the _one_ teacher that didn't think of me as an honor student.

''Oh, I have Math. Bye,'' Miranda said walking away

I felt creeped to walk alone, even in the school hallways. Ever since A has been torturing me, Emily, Aria, and Hanna, I felt...helpless and terrified that all the secrets I had been so desperatly hiding was in A's hands. She knew _the_ secret that would ruin my entire life, and there is no way I can stop her.

''Spencer,'' Someone muttered, I looked behind me and didn't see anyone. So i kept my pace up and walked faster.

''Speeeennnncccceeerrr,'' The voice urged

''Spe-nc-er,'' It said as if trying to word my name out to see if they were spelling it right

''Spencer !'' Someone yelled, I looked in front of me and saw Aria, I put my hand on my chest and caught my breath, which was clammed in my throat tightly.

''What's _wrong ?_'' Aria asked with a persistent and cautious look. Aria looked almost to...scared to ask.

''What ? Oh, Nothing, I just thought someone was following me, but. Just you,'' I said

''Uh-huh,'' Aria said, obviously not convinced

Then out of nowhere I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Just as I pulled mine out, Aria did too.

''A ?'' Aria asked, biting her lip nervously

''Yeah,'' I mumbled as i clicked 'open'.

**Girls,**

**Two simples words. Your. Screwed-**

**A**

''What is _that_ supposed to be mean ?'' Aria said loudly, I looked down and saw Aria furiously typing.

''What are you doing ?'' I asked

''Replying to the bitch,'' Aria said. I was suprised, Aria never cussed, it was usaully 'damn' or 'hell', but never bitch.

''What did you say ?'' I asked

Aria's P.O.V

''What are you doing ?'' Spencer asked with her eyes wide

''Replying to the bitch,'' I said, Spencer gave me a suprised look

**OK, i'm sick of your games. Who the hell are you ? What do you want ? And why are we 'screwed' ?-**

**Aria**

I hit send, and a second later, I got a reply.

**-Aria**

**Rude ! I am A, that is all you need know about me. You weren't screwed before, it was just to scare you ! But you are now. Aria Montgomery. Ta-ta, **_**for now !**_**- **

_**A**_

''Uh, I think we are screwed,'' I said to Spencer


	6. Girl's Day In

Aria and Spencer sat in the Hasting's living room, Spencer was sitting on her long brown couch, while Aria paced around Spencer's living room.

''Aria, maybe you should relax.'' Spencer said, nervously biting down on her lip.

''Relax ? How can I relax when A is threatening my..._life_ !'' Aria said dramatically as Spencer rose up and went to her kitchen. A few minutes later Spencer returned with a bag of M&M's and Cocoa.

''What is that ?'' Aria asked, as she held on to Spencer's couch pillow.

''Snackage, C'mon.'' Spencer said,as she walked up the stairs to her room. Aria followed and smiled when she noticed Spencer had changed her room as always. Spencer's obvious color theme was midnight purple, Aria's favorite color.

''Sit,'' Spencer commanded, dropping the M&M's on her bed. Aria obeyed and looked over at the room and saw that Spencer's laptop was perched on the side of the open window.

''Hey, can I check my e-mails ?'' Aria asked, as Spencer turned to Aria with a look on her face, but handed her the laptop anyway, the voice that said 'You Got Mail' went off and Spencer gave Aria a cautious look.

''Don't worry, I'm sure it's just stuff I need to spam.'' Aria said, trying to convince herself more than Spencer. Aria nervously clicked the check mail button and smiled, sure enough there was seventeen emails about Sales and Weight Watchers. But one mysterious e-mail made Aria's eyes widden. She clicked open and waited for it to pop up, suddenly a smiley-icon popped up, with a message underneath it.

_**Aria- **_

_**Watch your back, literally.-**_

_**Your worst nightmare, A.**_

Just peachy.


	7. Closer

''I hate this. I hate A torturing us with our own.._secrets_.'' Emily said. After she got the news that A threatened Aria.

''We're in this together, Aria. You don't have to face this alone.'' Spencer said, putting her hand on Aria's shoulder.

''Stupid Bitch,'' Hanna muttered, as Emily looked up at her.

''Yes, A is,'' She said, as Hanna looked up from her cell and looked confused.

''Actually, I was talking about Mona...but go on, I'm listening.'' Hanna said as she sat between Aria and Emily. Spencer rolled her eyes and sighed.

''We can beat her.'' Spencer said, standing up

''How ?'' Aria asked, her voice scratchy from crying.

''Use _her_ secrets aganist her.'' Spencer said, as Hanna stood up and faux-clapped.

''Good plan-'' Hanna said feighing enthusiam. ''Except what do we know about her ?'' Hanna asked.

''She's right, Spence. I mean she knows every humanly thing possible about us, but we know-'' Emily said as Aria interrruppted. ''Nada,''

''We'll find something.'' Spencer said

''Try to figure out who she is, I mean she's gotta go to Rosewood.'' Emily said, as Spencer grabbed her coat and heared out.

''Try to investigate Ali's murder, I'm sure she had something to do with it.'' Spencer said to Emily and Aria before walking out the door.

''Coming ?'' She said to Hanna, who seemed more intrested in her phone.

''Sure...'' Hanna said as she followed her out the door.


	8. The Shame Game

X

Spencer and Hanna arrived at the crime scene at the wrong time, a police officer was standing in Alison's yard. Spencer ducked and pulled Hanna down. Hanna gave Spencer a confused look.

''What did you do that for?'' Hanna asked. Spencer put her hand over her mouth and gestered towards the policemen hovering over the bush that they were hiding behind.

A few minutes later the officer finally left. Spencer and Hanna tiptoed thruh the yard.

''Just in case they watch the house.'' Hanna said as Spencer gave her a 'you're crazy' look. They both got up to the porch, and froze when they heard talking.

''...I don't understand.'' A woman said, breathing heavily.

''Just try and understand, miss.'' A professional voice said.

Hanna and Spencer identified the first voice as Alison's Mom, and the second voice obviously belonged to the respectble Rosewood officers, people who have swarmed Alison's place like a wasp nest.

''This is crazy!'' Hanna said.

''They still question anyone who knew Alison?'' Spencer asked. She thought the questioning had stopped long ago. The two were still standing on the porch when suddenly the door swang open. Spencer froze, while Hanna pretended like everything was normal.

''Oh, wow. We were just about to knock. How are you?'' Hanna asked Alison's mom. She stared at Hanna in pure confusion, but didn't ask any questions...yet.

''Um, better. How's your mom?'' She asked.

''Good, she is the one that sent us down here, actually.'' Hanna said, giving Spencer a sideways glance.

''Really? What for?'' She asked.

''Um, my mother's busy, but she really wanted to check up on you, so me and Spenc offered to come.'' Hanna said, perfecting every lie, like Alison did.

''Oh, well. That's sweet. Thank you.'' She said.

''Well, don't just stand there. Come in!'' A cheerful voice rang out from behind Ali's mom. Spencer and Hanna gasped silently when they saw the person come out of the dark house.


	9. Grace

It was a short blond girl, who looked alot like Alison, but different.

''Oh, I'm sorry. Spencer and Hanna, this is Grace, our cousin.'' Alison's mom introduced.

Grace smiled a cheeky smile, her blue eyes sparkling in excitment.

''Hi!'' She said cheerfully.

''Um, hi?'' Spencer sputtered out, making it sound like a question.

''We didn't know that Alison had a cousin.'' Hanna stated.

''Yeah, I guess she never mentioned me.'' Grace stated plainly.

''Well, you know Alison, it was all about her.'' Hanna said. Hanna forgot that Alison's mother was standing right there, she looked uncomfterable. Which was understandable considering that they were making fun of her dead daughter.

''Yeah, anyway, we just wanted to visit. Nice meeting you, Grace, nice seeing you Mrs. Delaurantis.'' Spencer said, pulling Hanna away.

Grace waved and smiled, a smile big enough to break her face.

''There is something off about that girl.'' Spencer whispered to Hanna, Hanna nodded.

''Yeah, defiently,'' She replied, taking one last look to Ali's house.

xXx

Spencer and Hanna opened the door, and panted from running the whole way back. Aria and Emily had confusion on thier faces.

''What is it?''

''What happened?''

Both girls said so fast that Hanna and Spencer couldn't identify who said what.

''We got caught by Mrs. Delaurantis, and we met Alison's cousin, Grace.'' Spencer said.

''She has a cousin?'' Aria asked.

''Apperantly,'' Hanna said.

Spencer and Hanna explained everything, how Grace was suspicious acting and how her appearance to Ali was weird.

''So, she is a suspect?'' Emily asked.

Spencer and Hanna shrugged. Then thier phones went off. But it was just Spencer and Hanna's.

_Grace should be the least of your worries. I'm not thruh with you yet._

_-A._


	10. Pretty Little Bitch

''So, does that mean Grace is not a suspect?'' Aria questioned, flipping her dark hair behind her shoulder.

Spencer was confused. The fact that Grace is related to Alison means that she _is _a suspect, but A just said that she isn't a real threat?

''No, no. I think she is a suspect.'' Spencer said.

''But not a big threat?'' Hanna asked, obviously thinking the same thing that Spencer thought.

''Gosh, will this ever end?'' Hanna questioned, pinching the bridging of her nose.

''Not until were all lying in the ground.'' Spencer said.

XxX

The girls were walking home from school the next day, when they saw a blonde in a polished red convertiable. The girl rolled down her window.

''Hi, ladies!'' Grace yelled. Spencer and Hanna nervously ducked thier heads, while Aria and Emily had no idea who the crazy blonde was.

''Um, hi?'' Aria said. Grace smiled.

''Hey, I'm Grace,'' She said, revealing her pearly white's. Aria and Emily's expression's changed from confused to shock.

''Oh, hey. I'm Aria, and this is Emily,'' Aria introduced, gesturing towards herself and Emily. Grace nodded.

''Hey, and your Anna and Spencer, right?'' Grace questioned. Hanna glared, and thruh clenced teeth she corrected her.

''It's Hanna,'' She corrected, with a faux smile. Grace smiled a smile as fake as hers.

''Well, not all of us have picture perfect memories.'' She said, still smiling, as sge slighly glanced at Spencer out of the corner or her eye.

''Well, beggers can't be choosers.'' Hanna said.

Grace smirked. ''I'm not the begging type, trust me.'' Then with that she drove away.

''I'm not the begging type, Anna.'' Hanna mimicked. ''Ugh, stupid bitch,'' Hanna hissed.

''Well, she was...pleasant.'' Aria said sarcastically.

''Yeah, pleasantly unpleasant.'' Emily said.

''Still don't think she counters as a suspect?'' Aria questioned.

Spencer half-smiled. ''Who said I never did?''

X


	11. Not Until Never

''_I would sooner have you hate me for telling the truth, then adore me for telling you lies.''_

XxX

Ever since the Grace encounter, Hanna suspected that _she _was the number one target. By the tiny glares and obvious sneers Grace throws at her, it's to obvious to ignore. Hanna decided to share her theory with the rest of girls. So she dialed Aria's number, and heard someone pick up.

''Hello?'' A woman answered.

Hanna was confused. That sounded like Mrs. Montgomery? What was she doing with Aria's cell? ''Hi, is Aria there?'' Hanna asked awkwardly.

Miss Montgomery didn't hesitate, it took her less than a second to answer. ''She went to Art class for the day. Left her cell phone.'' She said. Now Hanna understood.

''OK. Thanks, Miss Montgomery,'' Hanna said.

Hanna hung up and grabbed her purse, pure gold sunglasses, and car keys. Heading towards the Art class.

XxX

Hanna arrived at the Art school and entered the building, nearly colliding with a girl as she got inside the elevator.

''Sorry,'' Hanna mumbled. But as she turned to look at the person that she ran into, she felt her heart skip a beat. It was Jenna.

Jenna was dressed in all black and her sunglasses were on as always. _I am sure that the bridge of her nose is permantly stuck with that dent_, Hanna thought.

With a slow movement, Jenna turned to face Hanna. ''It's OK,'' She said. ''Do I know you?'' She questioned.

Hanna's breath quickened as soon as the question formed on her lips. ''No, I don't believe so.'' Hanna said.

Jenna's mouth formed into a tight and firm line. ''Well, what's your name?'' She asked.

Hanna hesitated, but quickly came up with a name. ''Elena Hamilton,'' Hanna quickly made up.

Jenna politely smiled. ''No, I guess I don't know you. Sorry for wasting your time.'' Jenna apologized.

Hanna let out the breath that she had been holding on. ''It's fine. No time to waste, were in an elevator, no way to leave.'' Hanna said.

Jenna smiled. A smile that scared Hanna, ever since Jenna stole her cookie in second grade. ''There's a way.'' She said. Then the elevator door's opened. Jenna walked out first, then Hanna slowly followed close behind. She found the board that read which Art classes were which.

''Which one are you looking for?'' Jenna asked, making Hanna jump. ''Sorry,'' Jenna mumured, obviously hearing her loud gasp.

Hanna gulped. ''Miss Lewis's class,'' Hanna said. Jenna's features lite up.

''I'm in the class,'' Jenna smiled.

Hanna's body froze. ''Really?'' She asked.

''I could show you the way.'' Jenna offered. Hanna was hesitant, and considered all of her option's. Stay and look for hours for the class, or follow the mean queen. As much as it pains her to pick, she went with option B.

''Thanks,'' Hanna said. Then followed Jenna to the classroom. Jenna opened the white door, and Hanna found Aria sitting in a desk painting something. Aria immietely noticed her. She excused herself and grabbed Hanna to lead her out of the classroom.

''What were you doing with Jenna?'' Aria squealed.

Hanna sighed. ''I'll explain later. Right now you need to know that I think Grace picked me as her number one suspect.'' Hanna explained.

Aria's eyebrow rose. ''Are you sure?'' She asked.

''Yes, I mean I know that A plays us all the same time, but I think Grace has other plans.'' Hanna stated.

Aria nodded. ''Maybe,'' She said. ''So, what were you doing with Jenna?'' She repeated.

Hanna pulled her away from the door, afraid that jenna would be listening with her ear pressed against the door. ''She was in the elevator with me. She was creepier than before.'' Hanna said. Aria sighed.

''A, Jenna, and now Grace. Don't we ever get break's?'' Aria questioned.

''Not until never,'' Hanna said.


End file.
